Digimon Tamers 2
by Dizzy the Dragon
Summary: My first fanfic. Woohoo!


Ok, first off, DON"T COMMENT ON MY WORK UNLESS YOU   
HAVE SOMETHING GOOD TO SAY ABOUT IT! :P  
  
  
  
center***/center  
  
  
  
"I can't beleive we moved ihere/i," complained Jez. "This whole country is smaller than Manitoba!"  
  
"Oh shut up," said her twin sister Mel. "Japan is cool. Besides, maybe you'll find that 'digital lookalike' of yours."  
Mel laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm over him. He's found new tamers."  
  
"You're over him? You're making it sound like you have a crush on him or something, Jez..." teased Lin.   
  
Jez, Mel, and Lin were walking through Shinjuku park. They had moved to Shinjuku from Winnipeg, a city in Canada.  
They were eleven years old, and identical triplets. They loved anime,  
but their favorite by far was Digimon. They even made up a Digimon that looked like them.   
  
Suddenly, they heard a strange sound, like someone else was there. They looked and saw a boy, just slightly   
older than them, wearing a blue shirt and a pair of yellow goggles, who was carrying a bag that said   
"Matsuki Bakery", running through the bushes.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Mel. "Let's go find out!" said Jez, dragging Mel into the bushes after the boy. Lin ran after them.  
  
center***/center  
  
"Hey Guilmon! I brought you some bread!" called Takato. "And peanut butter, too!"  
Guilmon's ears perked up. "Yummy!" Guilmon ran over and started eating the bread.  
"Wow, you must be hungry," Takato laughed. "Then again, you're always hungry,"  
  
"Is that a Digimon?"  
  
Takato turned around. Standing behind him were two girls. One was wearing a red bandana and gloves,   
a purple shirt with an evil-looking smiley face on it, and a backwards red baseball cap   
with two holes in it which was letting her two pigtails poke out in a really strange way. She had dyed her hair purple.   
The other girl looked exactly the same, only the bandana, gloves and hat were yellow and the shirt and her hair were black, and the same for the other girl   
but with brown hair and shirt and green bandana, gloves and hat.  
Takato thought he had seen them somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where.  
  
"You haven't answered my question," said Lin. "Is that a Digimon?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," said Takato. "His name is Guilmon,"  
  
"Great! Finally something to do!" Jez said happily. She pulled her black D-Power out of her pocket.   
"C'mon, guys!"  
Mel pulled out her grey D-Power, and Lin grabbed her navy blue one. They each pressed a button on their D-Powers, and two small catlike  
Digimon appeared. One was navy blue with a red raindrop-shaped jewel on it's head, one was blood red with a   
green jewel, and one was green with a red jewel. They would look like normal cats if it weren't for the colors, the jewel, and their tails, which they each had two of.  
  
Takato pulled out his D-Power and pointed it at the blue Digimon. "Nekomon... rookie level... special attacks,  
neko claw and cat laser." Then he pointed it at the red one. "Chatmon... also a rookie... special attacks, paw punch and tail rope."  
"Catmon... again, a rookie... special attacks, cat zap and catmon's song,"  
  
"Let's fight!" said Jez, Mel and Lindsay at the same time.  
  
Before Takato could do anything, Nekomon and Chatmon had jumped at Guilmon.  
  
"Neko claw!"  
"Paw punch!"  
"Cat zap!  
"Pyro sphere!"  
  
"Catmon's song!" cried Catmon. She then started singing, and Guilmon fell asleep.   
  
"Tail rope!" yelled Chatmon. Her tails lengthened and tied around Guilmon, so he couldn't   
move.  
  
"Cat laser!" said Nekomon, firing a red beam of light from the jewel on her forehead at Guilmon.  
  
Chatmon dropped the defeated Guilmon.  
  
"Guilmon!" cried Takato, running over to him. "Guilmon, are you OK?"  
  
Guilmon suddenly opened his eyes. "Do you have any peanut butter?"  
  
Takato was releived, but then he remembered the three girls. "Who are you?" he yelled angrily.  
  
"I'm Melanie, and this is Jezra, and this is Lindsay. But call us Mel and Jez and Lin, or you die,"  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM OUR NAMES!!!"  
  
"Eh heh-heh... Oh whatever, let's get out of here!"  
  
Mel, Lindsay and Jez ran away through the bushes.  
  
"What the heck?" thought Takato. "Who were those people?"  
  
  
"Takaaaato! You're stepping on my tail!" 


End file.
